


Wings

by chanellywelly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blasphemy probably, M/M, idk - Freeform, non graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanellywelly/pseuds/chanellywelly
Summary: One lifetime is enough.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Wings

Finn doesn’t remember a time where Kylo looked so unholy.There’s ash below his feet, every step that he takes burning footprints onto the ground. His wings are mangled, skeletal and missing parts of their feathers. What’s left of them are broken and charred, singed at the tips where Finn used to run his fingers over flecks of gold. 

“Do you understand what your surrender will mean?” Finn asks him and Kylo drops to his knees at his feet, fingers digging into the dirt below them as he keeps his gaze drawn on Finn, dark hair falling down over eyes as black as night. 

Finn loves him. He’s loved him since they were fledglings, learning how to use their wings and training to become benevolent and righteous angels, assigned with the salvation and healing on Earth. Finn had taken it seriously. He had learned to heal and spent much of his time on Earth happily finding ways to heal the broken and the sick, to offer them second chances. Kylo had been behind him, trailing at a distance as he had done when they were fledglings, unsure of himself and growing frustrated with the lack of recognition and gratitude from their human charges. 

Things had changed and they had changed quickly. Kylo became increasingly isolated, disappearing into corners of existence where Finn could not find him. His wings that had once been bathed in whites and gold grew darker with each passing day and though it was not a surprise, Finn’s soul and felt torn at the edges when he was cast out. A fallen angel meant to serve eternity in the depths of hell. At times if Finn focused, he swore even from heaven he could hear Kylo’s agonized screams. 

They had met on many occasions after that. People would die, an illness would rapidly spread through one corner of the earth to the next and Finn always came looking for him, his sword in hand, righteous fury building and burning through him. No longer was Kylo an angel learning his wings, now before Finn was a demon with legions of hell following in his footsteps and Finn was certain the end of days would be by his hand. So he had been given the orders to find him and kill him and though it hurt, he had not hesitated. He knew what he had to do. That was until Kylo had realized the chase was over. And now he was on his knees, his mangled wings falling onto the dirty, feathers falling off of them in clumps. Hell had given him power, it had given him armies, but it had never stopped the acid that burned through his very being. 

“I give you my soul” Kylo says through gritted teeth, raising his head to look at Finn, wings flapping uselessly behind him, unable to take flight with the state that they are in. Finn takes a step forward and touches them, pulling lightly at the feathers until he can wrap his fingers in them and the relief that floods through Kylo sends a wave of remorse and affection through him. 

“And you understand that you are giving up your immortality. Condemning yourself to a mortal life and facing your final judgement at the end of it?” He asks and Kylo nods. Finn had been unwilling to chase him any longer, so he had showed up with his own bloodied feathers in his hand. 

“I would rather spend one life-time with you, then the rest of eternity without” He says. Finn does not want to be the one to take his wings, but he’s the only one who can heal him once he does. Kylo bends over and buries his face in his hands and Finn raises his sword.


End file.
